US patent 20020089910 discloses an optimum power calibration procedure that can be performed on an optical disk. The optimum power calibration procedure has to be repeated for each recording speed, in case the optimum power calibration procedure has to be carried out at multiple recording speeds. This requires considerable amount of calibration area on the optical disk.
It would be advantageous to have an optimum power calibration procedure that uses the calibration area effectively. It would be also advantageous to have an optical drive that performs an optimum power calibration procedure using the calibration area effectively.